Sniper Bomber
* * Bipod * |type = Heavy |grade = |released = 16.0.0 |efficiency/_damage = 59 |fire_rate = 47 |capacity = 15 (max 75) |mobility = *100 *16 (weight) *55 (post-15.3.0) |accuracy = |range = Medium-long |theme = Military/Desert Camouflage-themed |cost = 440 |level_required = 32 |firing_sound = }} The Sniper Bomber or uncommonly known as SGL-75 "Chiyou" (according to the manual being bundled) is a Heavy weapon introduced in 16.0.0 update. Description Designed with precision and put under stringent weapon testing, this sniper grenade launcher lobs out an extremely fast projectile that even the snipers themselves are not immune to its blasts, due to its long range capability. Designed mainly for long-range explosion and destruction of defensive barriers, this weapon performs excellently well in doing these tasks, therefore making it deadly. Stringent test results demonstrates that this weapon's range is up to 5 kilometers in distance... in a high wind, therefore making it effective in long ranges. Appearance It is a desert-camouflaged sniper grenade launcher with the bulky build. It features the 10X mounted scope (with two adjustable knobs on both sides), bulky 15-shell drum magazine, thick barrel and muzzle, and the bipod. On the player's side, there is a Picatinny rail placed sideways. On top of the weapon near the barrel, there is a handle. Strategy It has supreme damage, low fire rate, average capacity and low mobility. Tips *''Never'' try to aim for the head since it cannot register headshots due to its area damage. This is true, since you need to take advantage of the area damage very well. *Do not try to rocket jump this weapon, since it will just take down your HP and armor. *Hide if you wish to reload since its reloading speed is atrocious. *Be aware that this weapon has a low rate of fire. Also, do not expect the fire rate glitch to work, since it was rectified in 12.5.0 update. *Use the 10X scope as your advantage. *Naturally, since it is a rocket launcher, it has a travel time, but keep that in mind that its projectile speed is extremely fast. *Have a backup weapon if it runs out of ammo or needs to be reloaded. *Equip with high mobility weapons for ease of running. *It is ideal in Arena and Campaign since it deals devastating damage on enemies, even to the point that it can one-shot them. Fortunately, you will not be able to damage yourself especially if you engage squadrons of enemies in close range. *This is best used in heavily populated maps to take advantage of the large splash damage it unleashes. *It is useful for softening heavily defended points such as capture point in Point Capture. *If used correctly, one can potentially eliminate the entire attacking team in Escort if they are close to the ram. *It is capable of causing massive damage against groups of enemies, potentially one-shotting them. *The large area damage it unleashes is ideal for keeping other enemies at bay. *Equip this with a higher-leveled (V) Shrapnel module, so as to make it more frightening by area damage size. *Use this to mow down heavily armored players due to its high damage. *Its travel time is extremely fast, making it very effective in long ranges. *You can use this in all ranges. **However, close range is not recommended due to its blast radius. *It is recommended to no-scope since it has area damage. *Use it like a truly sniper counterpart of the Destruction System. *Equip with the "Last Word" module combination in case you are forced to commit hara-kiri if you are surrounded by enemies or even damage multiple enemies within your death zone. *Despite being a Heavy weapon, it is classified as a substitute for a Sniper. Take note, though, that it cannot be used in Sniper Forts, since it is a Heavy weapon. Counters *Attack while he is reloading or having a cooldown. *Avoid staying in one place since the blast can finish you off even if you are fully armored. *Never be fooled by its type, since this is effective in all ranges. *Be warned that this weapon is effective in long range due to its rockets being 90% hitscan in terms of speed. *Slowing its users with slowing weapons will slow its users even further, making the users vulnerable to fast opponents. *Engage its users in close range using melee or shotguns, but be aware that the user will kill you regardless, even if it means killing himself. *Take note that its projectile is linear, not homing, so you can use Jetpacks to waste its users's ammo. Be warned if they are skilled enough when you do so. *Keep moving to increase the chances of missing its shots, but be aware of the large blast radius it unleashes, so being too far whole flying is recommmended. *Even when you are high on air, you will be left vulnerable to its users, if they are experienced in doing so against flying targets. *Use the Reflector Gadget to make the user less interested in hitting you. Theme *Military-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based from the Chinese NORINCO LG5/QLU-11 sniper grenade launcher. *Its technical (but original) name is the SGL-75 "Chiyou". Chiyou is the Chinese god of war. *Like the Destruction System, it is one of the few Heavy weapons that act like the Sniper Rifle. *Its projectiles are 90% hitscan, making it effective in all ranges. *As of 16.0.0 update, the upgrade system that the real PG3D has was changed into the old upgrade system wherein upgrading the weapon is straightforward (tap the "buy" button (provided your money is enough for the upgrade) and then the upgrade is instantaneous, that is simple). **However, as for the Pixel Gun Conception Wiki's stats, the cost for upgrade level will still be intact while the weapons introduced in the 16.0.0 update will have no upgrade level cost, making upgrading weapons easier than how it was in the real Pixel Gun's 12.5.0 update, which had almost killed the game due to its efficiency and upgrade system being not what people wanted. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Bipod Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary